Odin Borson (Donnerson) (Earth-9997)
One day, an alien shuttle containing aliens with no definition arrives on Earth and landed before the people of Donnerson's village. What was not known at that time was that these aliens were members of an alien race that were genetically modified by the Celestials. Their natural course of evolution they reach the third tier of their genetic mutation. This third tier would make the alien race lose all definition and their identities, powers, and appearance were based on the belief of others. Donnerson was coaxed into approaching the aliens by a stranger in the village (who was later revealed to be Mephisto). He convinced Donnerson that he could mold these aliens to become the gods that he envied, and that he could become their Odin. Sure enough, he began to believe that the aliens were the gods, and that's exactly what they became. Telling them that he was Odin, Donnerson gained fantastic powers when he convinced his "brothers" to merge with him during their battle against "Surtur" giving him the same powers as these aliens, as well prolonging his life. Now Odin, Donnerson would create Asgard out of the very aliens themselves, and recreate the gods in his image and have them reenact the many stories that he grew up with as a mere mortal. Mephisto, revealing his true nature came to collect his fee for showing Odin this wonderment. First, was planting the the seed to the Yggdrasill, the fabled world tree. The tree's rings would depict a map of the multiverse showing entry and exit points a time/dimension traveler travel between works without creating a divergent reality. In addition, Mephisto was given an "eye" in Asgard, specifically one of Odin's eyes, so that Mephisto can watch over Asgard. The history of Odin would more or less follow similar events as his Earth-616 counterpart. However, according to the records of Uatu, Odin was constantly in a struggle to maintain the belief of Asgard in order to maintain his fantasy world. This was sustained by Earth's belief in Asgard, however with the transition of Asgardian history to be considered myth, and the increase in popularity of modern religions, the continued existence of Asgard was at risk. During the 20th century, Odin would send his son Thor to Earth in order to revitalize the belief in Asgard once more. When Thor, and his battles against Asgardian antagonists proved only to be a temporary fix to the problem, Odin would manipulate events that would have led to the creation of the Avengers in this reality. In the modern age, Odin decided to show Thor another lesson in humility by turning him into a woman (thanks in part to the manipulations of Loki) and banished to Earth, if Thor were to return to Asgard he would be trapped there. However, when Clea tried to betray Thor and Hulk to Loki by trapping them in the Realm of the Dead, an enraged Thor would take Clea to Asgard to be punished by Odin. When Loki learned the truth of his existence, unaware that Odin was the prime manipulator, would try to rally troops against the Celestials who were coming to pass their final judgment on Earth. Odin would refuse this, and Loki would seek help elsewhere in the realm of Hel. Following the defeat of the Celestials, Loki, learning that Odin was responsible for the Asgardians being what they are, became devoted to convincing Thor of the truth, something that Thor could not believe. It was not until the young Mar-Vell would take Thor's hammer and use it to kill the Supreme Intelligence on the Moon would Thor's belief system be so shaken that he could believe what Loki told him. The two then began plotting to defeat Odin and free their people. Their first attempt found them invading Asgard with Stephen Strange and Xen to free Clea. Fearing the effect they have on Asgard, Odin would throw an entire army against the invading heroes to try and stop them. While he watched the heroes defeat this army, Mephisto arrived to taunt Odin. When Odin realized he couldn't stop the heroes, he agreed to free Clea so that they would leave. However, since he hid Clea in Hel, he demanded that someone take her place and demanded that Thor be the one. Thor complied, however, Odin did not anticipate that Thor would betray him by freeing everyone in Hel and leading them back to Asgard proper. Furious over this act of insubordination, Odin would then began searching for Loki and Thor on Earth throughout New York, however the two had hid out in New Jersey. Eventually, Thor and Loki would return to Asgard with X-51 to bring down Asgard and have the robot document the situation. To facilitate Asgard's downfall, Thor disguised himself as the Fenris and the Midgard Serpent, and Loki disguised himself as Thor. After a number of deceptions and battles against Odin, one of which Odin reshaped Asgard into an entirely new realm, Thor and Loki worked together to incapacitate Odin. With Odin at their mercy, they had X-51 reveal the truth regarding Odin to all present by recalling the historical records that his processor the Watcher had recorded regarding Odin's origins. With the truth revealed, and after destroying Yggdrasill, everyone on Asgard returned to their original forms and the golden realm disappeared, leaving the once more crippled Donnerson to die in the vacuum of space. In his final breaths, Donnerson repented for what he had done and begged for the Asgardian's return. The Asgardians returned and resume their original roles and restored Odin to power. Happy to once more be living his fantasy, Odin and his fellow Asgardians celebrated the return of his golden realm. | Powers = Before gaining his powers, Donnerson was a normal human with no remarkable abilities. He had a bad eye and bad leg, but a strong mind. When he was merged with two of the aliens that would ultimately become the Asgardians, he gained their ability to define his abilities based on what he was believed to be able to do. When he became Odin, his powers were at least similar to his Earth-616 counterpart. Considering the fact that his powers were defined by what he himself or others believed him to be, technically Odin had the power to do anything he wanted to at least within the limitations of the realm of Asgard. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:One Eye Category:Odin Family